1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, it relates to a display comprising a housing and a speaker.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display comprising a housing and a speaker is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2007-116221 and 2004-320426, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-116221 discloses a thin display comprising a front cabinet (front housing) formed in a frame shape, speakers and speaker panels for concealing the speakers so as not to see the speakers from a surface when mounting the speakers on the front cabinet (front housing). In this thin display, the speakers and the speaker panels are set on both ends of the front cabinet in a horizontal direction respectively. The sounds output from the speakers are output forward from a front surface of the front cabinet.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-320426 discloses a display comprising speakers, a television mounted with the speakers and an accessory panel mounted on a front surface of a housing of the television. In this display, the speakers are set on both ends of the television in a horizontal direction respectively. Speaker nets for protecting the speakers are mounted on the both ends of the accessory panel in the horizontal direction respectively. The sounds output from the speakers are output forward from a front surface of the accessory panel.
In the thin display described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-116221, however, the speakers are set on the both ends of the front cabinet (front housing) in the horizontal direction respectively, and hence the length of the front cabinet (front housing) in the horizontal direction is disadvantageously increased.
Further, in the display described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-320426, the speakers are set on the both ends of the television in the horizontal direction, and hence the length of the housing in the horizontal direction is disadvantageously increased.